


Haikyuu One Shots

by stxrthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Semi Eita, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Semi Eita is a mess, Semi Eita needs a hug, Semi Eita-centric, Team as Family, tendou satori is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: Just a big book where I'll be keeping some assorted one shots for Haikyuu!! You guys can comment requests but there's no guarantee I'll actually do them! Hope you guys enjoy.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

CURRENT IDEAS

Kagehina - Kageyama is sick but refuses to acknowledge it. Hinata has to _drag_ him home. Tooth rotting fluff, basically.

Status: Not Started.

Tensemi - Semi gets kicked out after coming out, he goes to Tendou. Shiratorizawa doesn't have dorms because I say so. Angst, hurt/comfort with a happy ending, and nonbinary Semi because I'm obsessed with this hc.

Status: Complete. I plan on starting a second part.

Platonic Shiratorizawa - Tendou introduces some of his friends to 100 Gecs and they all just fucking vibe.

Status: Not Started.

I'll be adding to this list all the time, when I come up with new ideas! I plan on starting at least one of these soon!


	2. got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi Eita doesn't know why their first instinct after being kicked out by their parents is to go to Tendou Satori.
> 
> But being a teenager is a hard and confusing time for anyone. Especially when you add Eita's many crises to the mix (they lost count after five or so).
> 
> So before they can continue to overthink this, they raise their hand, clenched into a fist, to knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for discrimination again non-binary people, getting kicked out, and suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> A massive sorry to Semi Eita, who is basically my go-to character for writing angst about.
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a continuation of this, from Tendou's POV. Thoughts?
> 
> If you liked this, leave some feedback, or just a comment in general, those make my day!
> 
> I also have tumblr! Come say hi, or send some kind of request at sagesmediocrewriting!

Semi Eita doesn't know why their first instinct after being kicked out by their parents is to go to Tendou Satori.

But being a teenager is a hard and confusing time for anyone. Especially when you add Eita's many crises to the mix (they lost count after five or so).

So before they can continue to overthink this, they raise their hand, clenched into a fist, to knock on the door.

A blinding panic hits them before they can make that simple movement that now seems like a gargantuan effort.

What if this is only going to be a repeat of what happened at home? Or rather, their parents house. They were pretty damn clear when they told Eita that they weren't welcome there anymore. 

They'd all but flung them onto the street - they'd said that Eita was a freak of nature and they wouldn't tolerate what they were. Therefore, they wouldn't tolerate _them._

They'd been given time to cram things into a bag, and they had been told the rest of their shit would be on the lawn tomorrow. Apparently they were being merciful by not burning all of Eita's possessions like it was bonfire night, or something.

 _Your charity knows no bounds, mom, dad,_ Eita thinks as they continue to stare blankly at Satori's door, painted a dark brown that's beginning to chip and reveal the obnoxious shade of red that it had previously been. The shade that he can just about see is actually quite similar to the other third year's hair. Their arm has started to ache by now, from holding it up for what must be minutes by now. 

Maybe it's been longer. Eita's _really_ fucking out of it by now.

Before they can stop it, their fist seems to move of its own accord, knocking on the wooden door, perhaps a little bit too hard. Their hand stings, and not in the good way it does after a powerful serve. It's not as satisfying as a serve - they're not bringing their team a step closer to victory right now. 

No, right now they're weak, they're not the pinch server of a powerhouse school, they are anything _but_ strong.

Right now, they are Semi Eita.

And they barely know who that is right now.

It's all they can do to keep themselves from sinking to the ground and leaning against the door like they're a child who's been sent to the corner as a punishment, and is sulking against the wall.

They don't notice they actually _have_ began leaning against the door until suddenly they're not leaning against anything anymore.

They stumble forward, bleary and disoriented, their weight and center of gravity shifted by the sports bag crammed with anything they could fit into it - their laptop, various chargers, random items of clothing, schoolbooks, and some printed pictures they have of them and the team.

A lot of those pictures are strikingly similar - many have been taken by Kawanishi, who only has part of his face in the frame. 

Goshiki, ever enthusiastic, is right up the front, a bright grin on his face. The kid's like a puppy, or something equally adorable, eager and lively.

Shirabu usually looks pissed to some degree in many of these photos - but what's new there? The only ones where he has an expression that varies from contempt is the ones that have been taken _right_ after they've won a match - when the adrenalin buzz hasn't worn off yet and he's not back to being his salty self.

The third years are always grouped together in these shots - and usually at least two of them are touching. Tendou often has an arm around Eita and/or Ushijima in pictures, and he grins like a madman. Ushijima has a neutral expression on his face, as he often does, but there's a kind of quiet pride to be found in his eyes - pride in himself and his friends.

Eita usually has a small smile on their face in pictures - but anyone can see there's warmth in their usually dark, cold eyes. They care so much about their dumbass friends.

Yamagata seems to _constantly_ be doing a peace sign in every picture - it's like his trademark by now.

Ohira is the sole member of their team who can be normal in a photograph. Eita swears he sold his soul to Satan to be as photogenic as he is - he looks good even when he's caught off guard. It's fucking unfair - Kawanishi has many absolutely _horrific_ candids of the rest of the team, but motherfucking Reon looks like he should be on the cover of Vogue, all day, everyday.

And there Eita goes again, caught up in their own thoughts. They barely register falling forward, and into a slender yet surprisingly strong body.

Tendou Satori.

He's saying something, Eita can tell because their head is resting on Satori's chest, and they can feel the reverberations of his words on their face from where they half stand, half lean on him.

Eita doesn't _want_ to move away from Satori and his warmth but their friend holds them at arms length. And for a moment, Eita's only thought is that Satori somehow _knows_ about what they are, about what's happened, even though they haven't even told him.

But Satori's expression is one of concern that makes Eita weak at the knees from relief when they see it.

Satori doesn't hate him.

"Semi? What's going on? Were you crying?" His tone is serious for once.

Eita moves a hand to their face. It's damp.

Huh. They hadn't even noticed.

Satori shakes them a little bit, his eyes are frantic. He looks _scared._

Eita speaks at last, their voice sounds terrible. "G-got kick-ked out." They manage to say. It's scratchy, and it hitches as they speak. They must have been sobbing earlier if they sound this bad.

Satori's stunned response of "Oh, shit" barely registers with Eita.

Had they been less out of it than they were, they might have laughed at their current situation. And maybe that's a bit grim, but Eita's always had a bit of a dark sense of humor anyways. And this is just like a scene they'd expect to see in some indie coming of age film - the teen gets kicked out, or runs away because their family dislikes some important aspect of their being.

But this is not a movie.

This is Eita's life right now. The reality is that they have been kicked out. They are homeless.

Maybe they'd be better off dead.

Suddenly, their tears start to flow again. They must look pathetic right now, shaking and curling in on themself as they stand on their friend's doorstep, crying like a child.

How humiliating. _Especially_ when they remember Satori is right there, watching them fall apart.

Before they can turn and run off, their figurative tail tucked between their legs, Satori is pulling them inside, out of the crisp night air.

Then they're pulled into Satori's embrace. It's a proper hug, not like the one arm hugs that Eita often finds themself on the receiving end of after a successful game.

They slump against him, appreciating the height difference between them for once. Eita's tall enough at about 5'10, but Satori is almost 6'2, nearly a whole four inches taller than them. And something about that is really nice right now. Eita almost feels safe.

The two of them stay like that for a while, as Eita just continues to cry. Their eyes are sore, and they're making sounds that cannot be pleasant - they are whimpering, their breathing is shallow and unsteady, they are like a dying animal in this moment. A creature that knows its end is near, but is still trying to make as much of a ruckus in the world as they can in their final moments.

They're expecting disgust from Satori - disgust and cruel words. Which is irrational, in all honestly. But the human mind works in mysterious ways. So all Eita does is cling to Satori, and continue to cry as they wait to be pushed away.

They aren't.

Satori just holds them and lets them cry.

He's surprisingly warm - from Eita's experience, people as skinny as Satori are cold as _fuck._ But Satori isn't. It's nice.

They finish crying and pull away from Satori. "I- Sorry. I can g-go. Dunno why I came here."

A giddy, nervous, borderline hysterical laugh escapes them, and Satori looks on with pity.

They're too weak from emotional and mental exhaustion to even protests as Satori takes their bag from their shoulders and leaves it on the floor by the door, and then leads them into the house, up to his room. It's eerily quiet, as if the house is empty aside from the pair of them. It takes Eita a moment to remember that Satori's mother worked late shifts at the hospital quite often.

Satori sits them down on his bed, still terrifyingly solemn. "Semi. Eita. What _happened?_ You're literally.." He shakes his head.

"I'm non binary."

About a million different emotions run through Eita's mind as they say those words - okay, maybe it's more like.. twelve but they're caught up in their own head right now, and all they can feel is panic and fear and misery as they wait for Satori's reaction.

"Oh. That's it?"

_What._

"You're not mad?"

There's a sad look on Satori's face as he says this. "Why would I be? Eita, you're still- still _you._ And if your parents- if they fucking kicked you out- if they don't love you because of it, then I'll do it, dammit. You've got me. You've got the team. _We'll_ be your family now."

Eita sobs, no tears falling this time. Oh, thank any gods that existed for the blessing that is Tendou Satori. They bury their face in their friend a̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶'̶s̶ chest yet again. This isn't like them - they aren't _weak_ like this.

But maybe there's a strange sort of strength in being able to admit weakness, in being able to be vulnerable around someone else.

Or maybe Eita's mind is fried by what is most likely a steaming heap of emotional trauma that they will have to overcome.

But they have friends - they have a group that truly _is_ like a family to them.

And with the extraordinary people they are lucky to have by their sides, Eita feels like they can do almost anything.

They pull away from Satori and glance up, meeting his eyes.

They nod.

They don't need to say a thing. Satori understands.

"I'm going to text the volleyball group chat. The others should know about this."

Eita shakes their head. "Goshiki goes to sleep at like... 10 pm." They mumbled. A quick glance at the digital alarm clock tells him that it's almost midnight. The clock is the only source of light in the room, aside from the natural light of the moon and stars that peeks in through the gap in the curtains.

Satori chuckles. "Ever the mom friend, SemiSemi."

Eita grunts. "Call me Eita." They say. They don't even try fight the "mom friend" accusation.

In the dim light, they can see surprise on Satori's face. Then it relaxes into an expression of fondness.

"Sure, Eita."

At some point during this exchange, they've moved. They're lying down together, holding on to each other, in a way that isn't expected of simple platonic friends.

Eita closes their eyes, not bothered by it at all. They like this, actually.

And if the light kiss they feel on their forehead as they fall asleep means what Eita _hopes_ it means, than Satori likes this as well.


	3. and i won't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a fluffier continuation of got you because after how mean I was to poor Semi in the last chapter I just had to make it up to him (or them, I guess)

Tendou Satori considers himself to be quite a strange individual. If not strange, then eccentric and individualistic at the very least.

You'd think this would mean he was able to take strange and unexpected situations into his stride. And for the most part, he was. Able to, that is. Getting hit in the face by a stray ball he didn't notice in practice, and getting knocked to the floor? Not an issue - he's already got a joke prepared about how he's "fallen for" whoever is closest to him. 

...

Okay, that's the only unexpected scenario he can recall right now. But in all of his days, he would never have predicted a scenario in which Semi Eita showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night, looking like they've crawled out of the seventh circle of hell. 

That's not something Satori ever expected themselves to think - because as long as he has known Eita he has been nothing short of absolutely mesmerized by his teammate. 

Eita's not like anyone Satori's ever met before - they are a whirlwind of competitive spirit, sharp temper and a sharp tongue, blended with passion, thoughtfulness and responsibility, with a dash of teenage angst, all hidden under a veil of a serious and stoic exterior that anyone who knows him well enough can see right through.

For want of better words, Eita is breathtaking to look at - or they are in Satori's eyes anyways. From that weird dip dyed hair that _no one_ has ever caught them touching up, to their dark eyes that light up like some kind of inverted sun when they smile. Whoever said brown eyes were boring must have been an idiot, because Satori's never seen a pair of eyes he'd rather stare into.

Not that Eita has ever let him. And they probably never will either.

But right now was probably not the best time to dwell on _that_ particular lump in his chest. Because Eita needs him right now.

He won't deny that they _are_ friends - at the very least, they're friends in the way all of Shiratorizawa's third years are. But he was surprised to see Eita on his doorstep. He's surprised that he seems to be Eita's "safe place" for a crisis like this.

Honored, in a way, but still. Surprised. Eita's never seemed like the type of person who _needed_ comfort - although, to be fair, neither was Satori. That's where those similarities ended though - when life knocked Satori down, he hopped back up as soon as he could and made jokes about it. When the life knocked Eita down, they fought whatever had been flung at them and made life their bitch.

Not this time. Which was understandable - Eita got _kicked out_. But it's difficult to see someone who you have always thought of as tough finally reach their breaking point.

Especially when you love them.

And Satori is _certain_ that this is love he feels. He may never have felt it in this way, to this level, but Tendou Satori is absolutely sure that he is in love with Semi Eita.

Which only made it hurt all the more when Eita collapsed into his chest, sobbing. They were shaking, and they felt _so, so_ cold. A brush of his fingers on the other teen's trembling hand for just a second had felt like touching ice. Satori hadn't even thought about contacting someone who was probably better equipped for this situation - he'd just yanked them in and crushed them into a hug again.

Eita isn't really a touchy-feely person. Satori's attempts at a friendly hug are often met with a "Don't touch me." Satori's never really pushed it - he's a bit of a lunatic at times, but he's capable of understanding boundaries.

But now he's got the feeling Eita just isn't used to that kind of contact - sure, their parents are still together, and they don't say a bad word about them.. but maybe their home life isn't smooth sailing.

_No fucking shit Satori, they got kicked out._

Satori's never wished he was raised different - his father wasn't in the picture, but him and his mother made up for that between them. They were both high energy people, and that energy kind of fed into one of them from the other. They had each other, and it was more than enough. Satori had sort of just assumed - or at least _hoped_ his teammates had someone like that in their family as well.

He was unfortunately just proved wrong.

Once he'd gotten Eita up to his room, _that's_ when the secret had come into light.

Satori's heart clenched upon seeing real, tangible fear in Eita's pretty-albeit bloodshot- eyes as they came out to him for the second time.

They thought _Satori_ of all people would have the same reaction as their parents. Which, really, was unrealistic, because Satori was, in his own words, "king of the queers," a title he had gained from being the first member of the volleyball team to come out - he was pansexual.

Kawanishi had then admitted that he was asexual, but hadn't really bothered to mention it because if asked why he was single, he could make up some bullshit about focusing on his studies. Which was bullshit to anyone who really knew him - the guy basically _invented_ cramming.

Shirabu had then said simply that he was "very fucking gay." Fair enough, that's pretty self explanatory.

Yamagata flashed a double peace sign and said he was bisexual, to _absolutely no one's_ surprise. Seriously, the amount he talked about Jake Gyllenhaal was not very heterosexual.

Eita hadn't seemed nervous _then_ when they had said they were also pansexual. Nothing like how they'd been when they told Satori they were nonbinary. But it wasn't a surprise really - back then had been a time of accepting each other. More recently had been a time of fear and sadness.

Ohira was their token heterosexual, and after a little bit of education, Ushijima and Goshiki had decided their preferred labels were asexual and bisexual, respectively.

It had been quite an amusing discussion to say the least - the typical joke about how in every group of friends there was only one straight person - one person came out and the rest just fell like dominos.

Satori shook those happy memories away for now - right now there was more important things than that. Like poor fucking Eita. Who had all but passed out in his arms as soon as the pair of them lay down on the bed.

Satori didn't know what had possessed him to do what he did next, but. He leaned in and kissed Eita on the forehead. Because _apparently_ he's a fucking sap now.

Eita only sighs softly before they do drop off into sleep. Satori probably _could_ have taken a chance and kissed them again - they're a heavy sleeper, which he has learned from sleepovers during their previous high school years. But he withholds, and just lets the soundtrack of Eita's even breathing and soft noises lull him into a slightly restless sleep.

Satori sleeps through his alarm. Not an unusual occurrence, really.

Eita also sleeps through it. Satori's pretty sure they set multiple alarms to make sure they wake up in the morning. If Satori were smart he'd do the same. But Satori's kind of a dipshit. End of discussion.

But while he may have been able to sleep through his alarm, he was _never_ able to sleep through his mother telling him to "GET HIS ASS UP AND OUTTA HERE!"

Today's no different - she charges in, yelling for him to wake up so he isn't late for school. Or, at least, she _starts_ to yell. Then her eyes must land on Eita, who's _somehow_ still asleep.

Satori's mother is well aware he's pansexual - he's never even tried to hide it in all honesty. And she's supportive as fuck, so without even thinking, he blurts out "Eita got kicked out for being non binary."

Her face creases into an expression of concern, and she draws in a sharp breath. Himari Tendou is certainly fond of Eita, that's no secret. She's often joked about Eita being like a second son - well, child - to her.

"Neither of you are going to school today." She says, having made a split second decision on their behalf. Not that Satori's complaining. Eita could be another story though - they're the type to worry about missing out on schoolwork and practice. Then again, last night was traumatic so maybe they'd be okay with staying at home- _at Satori's house_ for the day.

Satori nods. "Can they-" He intends on asking if Eita can stay with them for the time being.

"They can stay as long as they need to." Himari says without hesitation. Satroi doesn't miss how she uses Eita's correct pronouns. He's absolutely certain that she is more of a mother to Eita than their biological mother.

Satori's met her once and once was enough.

He didn't even notice his mother make her silent exit, because Eita's beginning to stir from where they lay, their face kind of smushed against Satori's chest. It would probably be adorable if it weren't for the dried tear tracks that stain the younger teen's pretty face.

Satori kind of still wants to kiss them senseless but now is not the time.

"S'tori?" Eita mumbles, their voice raspy and rough from sleep and _fuck they're so cute Satori really wants to kiss them._

__

"It's me." Satori says, stating the obvious. "My mom knows... well, she knows the basics."

__

Eita stiffens. "Woah, hey. She's letting you stay as long as you need-" Satori reassures them.

__

They relax in his arms again but they're quick to speak. "My cousin- he's- I can go to him. He goes to Karasuno, lives around there-"

__

Satori cuts him off. "That reserve setter- Sugawara?"

__

Eita frowns and looks up at him. "How'd you know?"

__

Satori simply wiggles his eyebrows in response. "They don't call me Guess Monster for nothing."

__

To be fair, it wasn't hard to tell they were related - they _did_ look pretty similar - greyish hair, dark brown eyes. They were kind of copy pastes of each other.

__

Plus, Satori had caught them exchanging looks that didn't look like simple rivalry - he hadn't been able to see Sugawara's expression up close, but in Eita's eyes there was something that looked like a more personal challenge - hell, they were almost smiling at one point towards the beginning of the match. They looked like they knew each other personally, ergo Satori had decided they _must_ have been related.

__

And he was right! Score!

Eita smirked, a fond expression on their face. "Alright, yeah. Our moms-" their voice falters "-are sisters. We've kinda lost touch since high school began but.. he-" Eita pauses and blinks quickly.

"My parents.. aren't the best people." They start. Surprise, surprise. "One time we had some family thing - I think I was about 14. They just - yelled at me for something fucking _stupid, miniscule-_ "

They pause again, and Satori can tell their fists are clenched as they work on controlling their breathing. It's a technique that he's caught his teammate doing a few times in the past, to get their temper under control.

On one hand, Satori wants to tell them they can be angry here - angry at their parents, angry at the shitty world they live in, angry at the cards they've been dealt.

On the other hand, an Angry Eita is a Scary Eita. Plus, Eita is very clearly emotionally constipated, and they're having a hard time right now without Satori trying to force them to open the floodgates of what's been bottled up.

"They were always doing that- the second I slipped up they were immediately on my back over it. No matter how hard I tried they always found _something_ wrong with whatever I was up to."

They say, voice sharp and bitter. "That day- wasn't different. They just fucking- you know what? I can't keep talking about _them._ "

They practically spit out the last word, and it burns with something that's borderline acidic.

Satori says nothing at all. He has a feeling he shouldn't.

Eita sighs and rubs at their eyes. "Point is- I kinda couldn't handle it then and I ran off.. Pathetic, right?" _No Eita, it's not pathetic. I don't know how you handled it for that long._ "I ended up kind of lost, somewhere near Karasuno. Koushi's the one who ended up finding me. And- well, he said that I could come to them if I ever needed to.. though I'd say the context there was "you can stay with us for a few nights if your parents are being massive dickwads again" and not... whatever my current situation is." They manage to say.

"Stay with me."

Satori blurts it out without even pausing to _think_ about what he's saying. He knows he should probably encourage Eita to reconnect with their family but he's only human. And humans are selfish by nature - to varying degrees of course. But Satori is no exception, and right now all he wants is for Eita to be okay. But unless he's seeing Eita becoming okay right in front of him, he doesn't know if he'll believe it.

"Are you- Ten- Satori, that's not fair. I can't burden you and your mom like that." Eita says, looking up at him with an expression of guilt even though they have done literally nothing. "Why would you even want me to stay?"

Satori does the first thing he can think of to convince Eita why they should stay.

He leans in and kisses them on their still open mouth.

Eita makes a surprised sound but they don't pull away. On the contrary, they kiss back.

Satori thinks his head is gonna explode.

Mercifully, it does not, and when he pulls away from Eita's soft lips, he even has the brain capacity to say " _That's_ why I want you to stay."

Eita blinks slowly and nods. "Yeah, okay." Their voice is a tad breathy, and Satori's amused that all it took to get a reaction like that was one simple kiss.

And when Eita leans in to initiate the next kiss, Satori has a feeling that everything will be okay eventually.


End file.
